


Redemption

by trash_devil



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Underage, Incest, M/M, Messiah Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_devil/pseuds/trash_devil
Summary: If you won’t forgive you, then I will become part of you, and I will forgive you.Or,How Cain reaches his final rest.





	Redemption

It began, as many things did, in summer. Okuninushi made the flowers bloom.  
Kazuya smiled, soft and radiant. Like his feathers. His wings, flowing like liquid, starlight from his shoulders, puddled at his feet. 

He watched. He waited.

Then, _tok tok tok,_ those ridiculous geta - he always insisted on them, no matter how many times he was reborn, no matter where. Kazuya did not mind. He liked the sound. 

“Cain,” he said without looking.

“Abel.”

“Kazuya,” he corrected gently. He turned. His feathers fluttered, like the petals that danced in the wind. 

“Sure.”

The Messiah was infinite in his patience. One day, Cain would understand. They would meet here until then.

Kazuya, 17 and infinite.

Cain. 24, 32, 60, 90. Dead, then again 6, 10, 14, 21. Looping since time immemorial.

This time, Cain appeared equal to him in age. Taller - how unfair. Brown eyes, until the light caught them just right and they blazed in flaming orange and red. Black hair, half-heartedly brushed. 

Kazuya smiled.

“You’re always here,” Cain said. 

“Waiting for you.”

“For years?”

“Years. Always and forever.” His wings fluttered; he was so beautiful.

Abel had always been beautiful.

Cain stood up straighter. “I won’t ever give up.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“I will have my revenge.”

“You have it already.”

“Abel-”

“I am not Abel.” 

And on and on and on.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Do you hate me, brother?”

Kazuya was still the same. Cain was older, now - or younger. That flaming-eyed Cain had died. This one was new.

Twenty-four-year-old Cain, black hair and icy blue eyes. Soft hands that had never had to work the fields, never had to hold a plow, a body that knew not of hardship to contain a soul that knew nothing but.

“I’m not your brother,” Kazuya said. His voice was soft, sad, the voice of one who knows their words fall on deaf ears.

“Do you only wait to watch me suffer? You must hate me.”

“I don’t need to hate you. You can do that yourself.” His fingers grazed Naoya’s cheek, gentle as the touch of a ghost.

“Hate is all I have, brother.” He held onto Kazuya’s arm, his nails leaving little red semicircles in his skin.

Kazuya sighed. He brought his wrist to his mouth.

Cain watched, uncomprehending.

He bit down. His holy blood gushed out, red like fine wine. His other hand held Cain’s mouth open.

It was not salty, not metallic like human blood. It was sweet and warm. Angel blood.

“If you won’t forgive you, then I will become part of you, and I will forgive you.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cain did not return in that life or the next. 

When he finally did, one hundred, two hundred years later, it was as a 30-year-old man with wires under his skin and electricity in his veins. 

Kazuya smiled like he always had. Flowers danced through the sky.

“So, Cain.”

“Messiah.”

“Just Kazuya is fine.” He leaned over the railing of the bridge. The water flowed clean, cleaner than it had when he was human oh-so-long ago. Petals swirled in its flow. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

Kazuya laughed, bright and clear. “I know.”

“There’s ugliness in everything.”

“Beauty, too.” 

Cain sighed, “We can’t all be so lucky to live like you.”

“I live, I die. Just like you.” He twirled around to face him. “I can show you.”

“You can try.”

Cain had expected many things. What he didn’t expect was for Kazuya to stand on his tiptoes and kiss him gently on the lips. 

A spinning whirlwind of light and sound and warmth. Colors beyond comprehension. A flood of feeling.

“I will always love you, Cain,” Kazuya said sweetly as he pulled away.

After that, Cain didn’t miss another meeting.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cain was young again. He relished these times most, when he could hold Kazuya’s hand without fear. When he could press himself against the Messiah’s glowing flesh and listen to the lovely bell of his laughter and not feel quite so dirty and wrong. 

Not that that had ever stopped him before.

Kazuya kissed like fireworks, an infinity of light and warmth bursting every time their lips brushed.

Cain lived and died with the reassurance that Kazuya would be waiting for him, always.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

One day, Cain once again did not come.

Kazuya smiled up at the sky. He felt a glow filling his chest. He spread his glimmering wings and let the feeling wash over him.

Cain danced among the souls he cradled in his feathers

Kazuya felt his joy, his relief. Finally, finally, Cain’s suffering was over.

The Messiah smiled radiantly, and took to the skies.


End file.
